Requiem d'une âme libérée
by foolishBee
Summary: Il n'existait pas. Il était Sai, une création, une possession, une âme prisonnière d'une carapace de chair et d'os sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle. - Univers Relatif et Death-fic - O.S. pour concours sur Skyrock


Il s'agit d'un mini O.S. (1227 mots) écrit pour le concours du blog register-of-Nezumi sur skyrock. Le thème est la** liberté**.

Dîtes-moi donc ce que vous en pensez :)

**Remarque:** un tout grand merci aux followers de "Tempête". Ca me touche énormément. La suite sera en ligne début juillet (après mes examens...)

Vous pouvez me suivre sur skyrock sur le blog writingbreathing.

Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier ce texte.

Bien à vous,

**Bee.**

_**Musique d'ambiance****: "Nowhere" Warm de Kate Havenik**_

* * *

Il était assis en tailleur dans un jardin traditionnel japonais, son dernier tableau – entièrement noir – le narguant avec dédain. Un pinceau dans sa main droite, suspendue dans les airs, il soupira. Il trouvait cette peinture incomplète. Il avait beau user de tous les contrastes et couleurs possibles et imaginables, rien n'y faisait. Cette toile ne pouvait que lui faire miroiter le reflet de son âme sombre et éprouvée. Chaque fois qu'il y posait ses yeux d'un onyx envoûtant, il se sentait comme happé par cette noirceur, cette mer opaque et angoissante qui tentait de le noyer dans ses vagues agitées, à l'instar de l'ombre qui l'attirait toujours à contre-courant et l'empêchait de pouvoir un jour apercevoir les fleurs bourgeonnantes de cet arbre majestueux qu'est le bonheur. Il était prisonnier et personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide.

* * *

**« Non ! S'égosilla-t-il, la trachée brûlante. Regardez-moi , nous ne sommes pas obligés de l'écouter ! »**

* * *

Sai savait qu'il avait commis une _erreur_ impardonnable. Il était un Anbu de la Racine, une _machine_, un vulgaire _automate_ dont la loyauté et l'essence-même appartenaient à Danzô. Aucune émotion, aucun sentiment ne devaient et ni ne _pouvaient_ se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il était un _robot_, une _invention_ programmée pour obéir et vouée à la réussite. _Un regrettable sophisme_, conclut-il en pensant à l'influence que Naruto avait eu sur lui, car il avait trahi les siens. Il avait commis le pire crime qui soit et s'était autorisé un moment de faiblesse : il avait _ressenti_. Et tandis qu'il attendait patiemment que ses anciens frères d'armes _remédient_ à l'_aberration_ qu'il était, il se demanda vaguement si le sourire de l'Uzumaki pourrait un jour les sauver à leur tour.

* * *

**« Il y a une autre solution, nous pouvons être libres ! S'époumonait-il comme un possédé. Nous pouvons avoir des sentiments ! Les émotions ne nous rendent pas faibles, au contraire – il vit du coin de l'œil les lèvres de Danzô s'étirer en un rictus provoquant tandis que ses anciens camarades invités à cette boucherie sans précédent s'amusaient de sa folie. Écoutez-moi ! Continua-t-il à plaider désespérément, je les ai vus, bon sang ! Ils ne sont pas faibles... », finit-il dans un soupir déchirant**

* * *

La Racine se rapprochait plus d'une armée de soldats ignorants, imperturbables et indifférents qu'un quelconque appui pour le Hokage et il le savait car il y avait grandi. Danzô voulait que ses _marionnettes_ne reconnaissent que lui comme autorité suprême alors il les _corrigeait_ dès leur entrée dans l'organisation. Chacun d'entre eux avait subi deux, parfois trois années de _formatage_ durant lesquelles chaque émotion leur avait été minutieusement _amputée_. Il en résultait les meilleurs soldats qui soient puisqu'en aucun cas ils ne pouvaient ressentir la moindre de ces sensations qui – selon Danzô - affaiblissaient l'être humain. Et si une nouvelle _anomalie_ se présentait, alors ils étaient _reformatés_. Il s'agissait d'un système cruel et impitoyable mais jamais quiconque n'aurait osé s'y opposé.

* * *

**« Tu me déçois, Sai, susurra Danzô. Je pensais t'avoir mieux formé que ça.**  
**- Je ne m'appelle pas Sai! Aboya-t-il. Vous m'avez ôté mon identité, vous nous avez- »**  
**Il se tut. Danzô avait levé la main et sa tête s'était penchée légèrement vers la gauche. La dernière phase du _reformatage_ allait commencer. Sai ravala difficilement la bile qui lui était montée à la gorge et fit face à son opposant.**

* * *

Le _reformatage_ n'était pas tant une manière de les faire revenir dans le droit chemin qu'un moyen efficace de dissuader les éventuels dissidents. Il consistait à annihiler toute lueur d'espoir, toute pensée_déviante_ qu'ils avaient pu chérir jusqu'alors. Un des hommes de main de Danzô avait trouvé la cachette dans laquelle il dissimulait toutes les toiles sur lesquelles il avait eu l'audace d'exprimer toutes ces_déviations_ que lui avait fait découvrir l'Équipe Sept : la joie, la passion, parfois la tristesse et, sa préférée, l'amitié. Ce _lavage de cerveau_ intense lui avait alors été imposé les cicatrices sur son corps témoignaient des cris étranglés qui lui obstruaient encore la gorge, ses yeux vides rappelaient la torture mentale qui l'empêchait toujours de dormir et ce sceau, oui, cette _laisse_ sur sa langue lui répétait sans cesse que ni son corps, ni son esprit ne lui appartenaient. Il n'existait pas; il était Sai, une _création_, une _possession_, une âme prisonnière d'une carapace de chair et d'os sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle.

* * *

**Son adversaire tremblait, ses jambes frêles et bien trop maigres lui apprirent que lui non plus n'avait pas pu se nourrir depuis plusieurs semaines. Son dos était voûté et sa posture peu assurée laissait transparaître une peur et une fragilité qui provoqua en lui des frissons de dégoût.**

**_Ce n'est qu'un enfant_, songea-t-il.**

* * *

Il fixa longtemps sa toile. Pourquoi soutenait-elle son regard avec tant d'impétuosité ? N'était-il pas censé – une fois n'est pas coutume – la posséder, la façonner au gré de ses désirs ? Bien sûr que si...Alors, pourquoi lui semblait-il que cette vaste aire sombre - l'image de sa propre existence condamnée à ne pouvoir qu'entrapercevoir la Lumière sans jamais pouvoir être embrasé par sa source – tentait de l'engloutir une fois de plus ? Son _reformatage_ résulta en un échec - et ça, ils l'avaient tous compris en l'entendant s'exprimer face à Danzô. Plusieurs éléments étaient _défectueux_. Il avait été infecté par ce_virus_ qu'est l'esprit critique il était une _erreur_, une ignominie et, dès lors, l'homme à abattre.

* * *

**Il sentit le sang chaud de sa victime se répandre sur son bras et le regarda avec une certaine concentration morbide atteindre ses doigts, laissant derrière lui un sillon écarlate qui aurait pu le fasciner ne fût-il pas composé d'hémoglobine. Il observa cet enfant à terre, le ventre ouvert en longueur et ses viscères encore en pleine fonction qui tentaient vainement de regagner le confort de son abdomen et c'est alors qu'il régurgita le peu que contenait son estomac avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.**

* * *

Il les sentit qui s'approchaient, après tout il avait un niveau nettement supérieur. Et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru ressentir auparavant, il se sentait calme et serein. _C'est la fin..._Et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le déclic se fit. Trempant le bout de son doigt dans la peinture, il le porta sur sa toile et le pressa un instant contre cette dernière avant de le retirer prestement et d'admirer son travail. Là, au milieu de cet océan noir, se trouvait un minuscule point blanc et humide qui semblait briller dans ce vaste cadre noir. Sai sourit. Et alors qu'une lame perça sa cage thoracique par l'arrière, avant de se frayer un chemin à travers ses poumons – ce qui lui arracha un hoquet étouffé – et d'atteindre avec précision son cœur, il se laissa faire et ne se sentit pas consumer par la noirceur.  
Non, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sai fut enveloppé par le doux voile blanc d'une liberté retrouvée.

* * *

**Il était un Anbu de la Racine, une machine, un automate au sang-froid sans pareil, un moucheron pris dans la toile d'une araignée toujours plus imposante et dangereuse. Il pouvait se battre sans relâche et solidifier ces liens autour de ses pattes ou choisir de _vivre_.**

**Il avait choisi de _vivre_, il avait choisi la mort, il avait choisi son libre-arbitre, il avait choisi la liberté.**  
**Il existait.**


End file.
